


You Have the Right to Hold it Against Me

by ardentaislinn



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, F/M, Tripskye Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentaislinn/pseuds/ardentaislinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's a Cop. She's a Hacker. Can I make it any more obvious?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have the Right to Hold it Against Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fitzsimmonsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzsimmonsy/gifts).



Trip watched her through the one way glass. She looked wholly unconcerned with her predicament, chewing gum and glancing around curiously, despite being handcuffed to the table. Trip tilted his head, still trying to reconcile the pretty young girl at the table with the notorious hacker he had been tracking that had cracked some of the most advanced governmental security systems in the world.

He couldn’t help but be impressed. Very few people could have done what she did, let alone in so little time and at such a young age. And, frankly, with so much aplomb. He appreciated good craftsmanship in all its forms.

Trip sighed and adjusted the badge on his hip. He picked up her folder, which almost needed two hands to hold it was so thick.

He strode out of the room and pushed open the door of the interview room. She - Skye was the alias she was apparently going by at the moment - looked up as he strode in. A smile kicked up on one side of her lips.

“Hi,” she said, as her gaze roamed over him. Trip felt oddly like preening at her attention.

“Hi,” he replied as he eased into the seat across from her. “You’re in a hell of a lot of trouble.”

She leaned back in her seat, the handcuff clinking against the table. Rather than seeming worried by his pronouncement, Trip was positive she was proud.

“That’s not the first time someone’s said that to me. Doubt it will be the last.”

“Based on the evidence we have, you’ll be going where you can’t get into any trouble for a very long time.”

She laughed, light and extremely amused. She gestured down to the folder in front of him. “That file you have on me mustn’t be very thorough. Otherwise it would tell you that I can get into trouble anywhere and anytime.” Her tongue peeked out the corner of her mouth and her gaze drifted over his shoulders.

Despite himself, Trip moved forward, intrigued. “Is that so?”

“Oh, yeah.” She leaned across the table until their faces were only an inch apart. “Feel free to test that statement any time.”

Heat skittered down his spine. At the sensation, Trip came back to himself.

“I’d rather talk about your recent hacking activity.”

She sighed, and sat back in mock disappointment. “If we must.”

“You don’t seem particularly concerned about your future.”

“What can I say? I like a little excitement.”

“Clearly.” He slid her file over in front of him and opened it up, pretending to read the words in front of him. “I think your little stunt with the Russian Government’s site was my favourite.”

He glanced up in time to see her smug smile. “That was rather inspired if I do say so myself. Was that the one that ultimately got me caught?”

The question was asked as if she didn’t really care about the answer, but the intensity of her gaze told a different story.

Trip narrowed his eyes speculatively. “Nope.”

“So, what was it then? Brazil? Iran? _North Korea_?”

“No.” He shook his head, enjoying the game.

“Tell me, then. Which one finally did me in?”

Trip grinned. “Canada.”

Her eyes widened in surprise. “Oh. I wasn’t sure you guys even knew about that.”

“I know more than you think.”

“I can see that now. Very impressive.” Her gaze wandered over him again, this time with even more intent. Trip wondered when the last time he had blushed was, and whether he was actually doing it now.

He was shocked out of his thoughts by the door swinging open. Trip looked up to chastise whoever was interrupting his interview, but fell silent when his eyes landed on a man he had never seen before wearing an ill-fitted suit.

“Coulson, you got here quick,” Skye said, sounding unfazed by the man’s sudden entrance.

“I had motivation.”

“Awwww, that’s sweet.”

The man named Coulson practically rolled his eyes. “Not you. Not after that last stunt. Canada? _Really_?”

“How does everyone know about Canada?” Skye asked as her lower lip stuck out in a rather adorable pout. “Wait...what?”

Coulson’s gaze slipped over to Trip and Skye’s eyes followed. “Wait... _him_?”

“He caught you, didn’t he?”

“True, but…” she spluttered. Coulson ignored her.

“I’m sorry, but what the hell is going on?” Trip asked with his usual calm.

“Agent Triplett. I’ve been following your career for a while now.”

A sense of unreality settle over Trip as he awaited the next words out of his mouth.

“How would you like to join a new kind of team?”


End file.
